


Irreplaceable

by Dairanya



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairanya/pseuds/Dairanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the other side of the Void, Rose has to learn how to live without the Doctor. There's nobody else quite like him; nobody else could replace him. But this is a parallel world, and many things are possible here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreplaceable

Rose never stopped hoping.

She joined the other Torchwood, quickly achieving a top position. The Slitheen had come to her Earth – she knew she might have adventures here. But she never stopped hoping there was a Doctor in this world too.

She knew he wouldn't be _her_ Doctor. Regeneration couldn't change who he was, but a different world could. Even if there was still _a_ Doctor...

But she looked at her parents and her baby sister – something whispered, _maybe_.

Only he never came.

Whenever she remembered there couldn't be another Rose back home, part of her was glad about this.


End file.
